FAKING IT
by Britannia Jane
Summary: Which of the gang will make the front page?
1. Chapter 1

**FAKING IT**

"Have you seen it?" squealed Lola "Have you?" Lola sprung up and down on her tip toes waiting impatiently for an answer.

Danny looked up from his plate of spaghetti, halfway through sucking up a strand "Seen what" he said splattering BB in the process

"Danny you slob!" shouted BB wiping his t-shirt

Claudine grimaced "All boys are slobs, what is it this time Lola?" she sighed not really interested in the answer

"In the corridor" said Lola pointing madly

There's silence Lauren speaks "Could you be a bit clearer babe?"

"The poster for the end of term party, I'm so excited, I'll not be able to sleep for days planning what to wear!"

Jez smiles politely "awesome"

Nobody seems that interested, Claudine has her face stuck in a magazine she makes interested noises. Lola goes on

"And the best couple is going to have their picture taken for the local paper how totally fab is that?"

Claudine immediately throws down her magazine "Now that's more like it, this will be so easy, don't

you think Danny?"

Danny looks up mouth full of spaghetti, Claudine grimaces "the party?"

Danny looks puzzled, Lauren turns to Claudine "You're not even a couple anymore Claudine"

"So, it's just pretend they'll want the best looking couple all he'll have to do is look gorgeous

and even though I can do so much better, you have to admit he is good looking"

Lauren just raises her eyebrows not wanting to get involved anymore, Claudine tries to get someone

on her side she looks at Jez

"Jez, how many out of ten would you give Danny for looks?"

Jez looks across at Danny who still has another mouthful of spaghetti with a bit stuck to his lip

"Minus one"

Claudine tutts "I mean when he's not eating like a pig!"

Jez smiles at Danny feeling sorry that he's being insulted "Oh right, a nine then"

Danny unable to speak gives Jez a thumbs up

"See! So that just leaves the rest of you losers to find someone"

"Wait a minute" Jez smiled "You're not the only one who can be part of a fake couple you know, Lauren would you be my fake date for the party?"

Lauren laughed "I'd love to, do we get to fake kiss?"she said puckering up her lips

Jez raised his eyebrows "If you're lucky babe!"

BB joined in "Ahh ok so how about it Lola, fancy faking it?"

Lola looks briefly horrified and a little confused, BB helps her out "A pretend date Lola, with me!"

"Err yes,fab" mutters Lola still unsure what's going on

Claudine looks on unimpressed "Whatever, you children can play along if you like; I'll still be the one

the front page"

"JEZ!" Danny is running down the corridor trying to catch up with Jez

"You've got to help ..me..mate!" Danny splutters finally catching his breath

"You've got to come to the party with me"

Jez smirks "Ahh that's sweet, but I already have a date!"

"Funny guy Jez, no not like that, I need you to keep Claudine away, she's doing my head in"

"Just tell her you don't want to go with her Danny, you're a big boy I'm sure you can handle it" Jez

tries to suppress a laugh

Danny pleads "Please she's a scarily bossy woman; I just need you to keep her off me!"

"You mean like a buffer?"

Danny looks confused "Is that like someone whose buff?"

"No like a person who stops harmful things happening from another person"

"Yeah exactly, one of those"

Danny puts his hands together pleading, "Pretty please"

Jez sighs "Oh alright, enough with the puppy dog eyes. I can't believe I'm saying this, yes I'll do it

but you owe me, big time!"

"Cheers mate, you won't regret it!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So remind me why I'm doing this again?" asked Jez while Danny checked out his hair in the mirror.

"Well you know what Claudine's like" answered Danny somewhat vaguely. Jez looked at him quizzically.

"She's not that bad she just wants to get her photo in the paper"

"Yeah I know but as a couple...in the paper" stuttered Danny

Jez paused "Could you be a tiny bit clearer Dan?"

Rather uncomfortably he continued "Well me and Claudine we're not together"

"And, go on"

"Well if people see our photo they're gonna think we're still together aren't they?"

"When you say people you mean who exactly?"

"Well women, you know. I am available!"

Jez grinned "Ah I get it now; you need to reassure the women of Britannia High that Danny Miller is a single man. Am I right?"

Danny nodded "Exactly, are you making fun of me?"

Jez put his arm round Danny's shoulder "Now would I do a thing like that?"

He looked suspiciously at Jez unsure "I just need to stay out of the paper Jez, please my reputations at stake!"

"Don't worry Romeo you'll still have the girls queuing up for you tomorrow, let's get this night over with, come on" Jez pushed Danny towards the bathroom door, music blasted through the door as it opened the boys made their way over to their friends.

"There you are!" shouted Claudine over the music "You two take longer than the girls in there"

"Yeah man" yelled BB "Get the drinks in we're dying of thirst here"

"Something wrong with your legs mate?" joked Jez "Give me a hand then"

"Er I'll give you a hand Jez" Danny pushed Jez toward the bar

Claudine shouted after them "Danny don't be too long the photographer will be here soon"

The DJ started up a new tune, Lola's eyes lit up

"Oh my gosh this song is like totally my all time favourite tune, fabulosity lets dance" she grabbed BB's arm before he had a chance to respond dragging him onto the dance floor

Jez and Danny headed back towards the group drinks in hand; they put them down on the table Lauren and Claudine peered at them suspiciously

Lauren picked up a glass "It's blue! What exactly is in this?"

The boys shrugged, everyone glanced at each other throwing caution to the wind they each picked

up their glass "Cheers!" They all took a swig grimacing they sat down, Lauren moved up to Jez

"So, so far you've been a lousy date" she smirked

"Oh yeah how come?"

"Well first off you get me a gross drink then you spend far too long in the bathroom with another

man! I'm not above cheating on you either you know!" Lauren winked

Jez laughed "Ahh jealous are we?"

"Me! You can make it up to me though" said Lauren raising her eyebrows up and down

"Please not on our first date"

"I was talking about dancing"

"Oh" they both giggled

Just then Claudine stood up looking annoyed "Where's Danny gone? I don't believe this I told him to

stay put!" she pouted stamping her foot for emphasise

"There he is" Lauren pointed over across the floor. Danny was talking to a tall blonde girl

Claudine's jaw dropped "WHAT is that he's with" she started to move over towards him, Jez stepped

in front of her "I'll get him Claudine" he lowered her back into her seat "you just sit there" he smiled

patting her on the shoulder

Claudine opened her mouth to speak but Jez quickly moved away running across to Danny.

"What about our dance" shouted Lauren but Jez was already at the other side of the room he

grabbed Danny by the arm

"Danny can I have a word" he pulled him away from the girl

"Later babe" he winked at the blonde

"What are you doing Dan? Claudine's going berserk"

"Chillax man I'm just mingling" he grinned, his grin immediately turned to panic when he spotted

Claudine storming across the floor "Hide me" Danny leapt behind Jez as if he could somehow vanish

from view. Jez tried to put on his best to smile as Claudine approached

"DANNY come out from behind Jez the photographer's here!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Danny isn't that Anna over there; she wanted to see you about....something earlier didn't she?" Jez lied.

"Oh yeah she did"

Claudine narrowed her eyes "About what?"

"What?" panicked Danny

"What did she want to see you about" said Claudine slowing down her words as though he didn't quite get it

"I don't know I'll go and see" Danny ran over to where a couple of the teachers had gathered including Anna

Jez now alone with Claudine, tried a smile but Claudine wasn't having any of it

"I don't know what is going on with you two but when I get back from the Ladies I want Danny waiting for me. Clear? She leaned toward Jez, he leant back "Nothing's going on!" Claudine raised her eyebrow

"Honest, everything's fine!" He looked over her shoulder "Oh Lauren is waving me over, gotta run" patting Claudine on the shoulder he hot footed it over to Lauren

"What is going on with you and Danny, you keep running after him!" grinned Lauren "Confess!" she laughed tickling Jez

"Get off! He laughed "Alright I'll tell you, it's doing my head in anyway" He explained everything

"You'll never do it you know, this is Claudine after all"

Jez rolled his eyes "Thanks babe you've been a great help! Want another of those awful drinks?"

"Yeah why not"

"Where's BB and Lola?"

"Still on the dance floor, BB keeps trying to escape but Lola keeps dragging him back, it's been keeping me entertained all night!" she laughed

Meanwhile on the dance floor Lola was dancing up a storm "Come on BB" she shouted trying to get him to twirl her around

"Lola I can't do it anymore if I don't sit down now I'm going to fall down!"

Just then Danny appeared, BB immediately pushed him toward Lola

"Here, you dance with her"

Lola grabbed hold of Danny pulling him towards her

Lauren laughed as BB limped over to her

"Oh here sit down BB"

He fell down onto a chair "Never again" he groaned

Jez arrived with some more drinks "What's happened to you?" he said looking at BB who was nursing his sore feet

"Lola is what happened!" he grabbed hold of a drink taking a gulp

"Oh my god, look at them" Lauren pointed towards Lola and Danny who were trying out one of their routines unaware they had attracted a crowd of people watching them.

Jez looked on impressed "Wow go Lola and Danny. Oh oh..."

Jez had spotted Claudine pushing her way through the crowd toward Danny "DANNY!"

Danny spun round before he had a chance to run Claudine caught hold of his arm dragging him away from Lola who was still spinning, blissfully unaware that she was dancing on her own. She stopped expecting Danny to catch her; she fell straight to the floor with a look of confusion and embarrassment on her face.

Claudine marched Danny towards two men from the newspaper one who was busy scribbling in a notepad while the other, the photographer checked his camera. She stopped directly in front of them.

"Excuse me, can you take our picture now?" she demanded

The photographer looked up "Sorry!"

"The picture for the paper I've been waiting for ages"

"Well we've taken quite a few photos, I think we have enough really"

"No you've missed me, I mean us out, we are the hottest couple here, obviously!"

He smiled weakly, Claudine wasn't going away

"You're very persistent..." he paused waiting for her name

"Claudine" she looked at the man with the notepad "That's C L A U D I N E" she spelt out

He began writing "And your boyfriend?"

"Err she's not..."

Claudine cut Danny off "That's Danny"

Lauren woke the next morning with a mouth which felt like she'd been eating cotton wool,

She dragged herself out of bed and downstairs just in time for the newspaper to fall from the

letter box. She picked it up unfolding the paper, she sniggered.

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh dear Danny looks like you're in big trouble" she handed him the paper trying not to laugh

"What" He peered at the paper mouth hanging open "Oh no I'm a dead man!"

They both turned to the stairs just as Claudine's high heels came into view. Danny edged toward the

front door, she spotted the paper immediately now back in Lauren's hands, she held out her hand to

take the paper. She smoothed the front page eager to see herself looking fabulous, slowly her face

turned from excitement to fury when she looked at a huge picture of Danny and Lola with the

headline **Britannia Highs' Hottest Couple Dance Up A Storm** she slowly put down the paper and

turned toward where Danny had been standing, where now there was an open door.

Claudine took a breath

"DANNY!!"

_**That's the end, had no idea where I was going with this, as you can probably tell!!**_

_**A Big thanks for the lovely comments it really gives me encouragement to carry on xxx**_


End file.
